L'alambic aux nénuphars
by Katsuyko
Summary: ... car l'on ne se méfie jamais assez des nénuphars.


Bonsoir tout le monde!

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FOF du 8 janvier 2016, avec pour thème **"nénuphar".** Je vous invite à vous rendre le FOF ou à me MP pour de plus amples informations sur ce petit évènement fort sympathique!

J'ai tenté aujourd'hui d'écrire dans un style dans lequel je n'excelle franchement pas: le contemplatif amoureux sans humour, ou quelque chose du genre. Je ne suis du coup pas hyper méga fière de ce chapitre, mais s'il vous plait... eh bah c'est chouette! :D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

L'alambic aux nénuphars

Le ciel était boueux. Un de ces ciels d'orage sans éclair qui, sans doute sous l'impact de la force de la foudre, parviennent à remplacer le ciel par la terre et la terre par le ciel. C'était le genre de ciel qui faisait émerger des brins de poésies dans le coeur de tout guerrier qui se respecte. Et Hak, avec ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, ne pouvait décemment pas faire exception à la règle.

Le bruit des gouttes d'eau rejoignant tant bien que mal le ciel terrestre composait un silence qui embaumait l'air. C'était un cocon qui effaçait le temps, qui enveloppait Hak dans une méditation des plus discrète. Au milieu du ciel terrestre, au milieu de l'eau, se terrait le Soleil. Le temps s'était arrêté.

Dans un monde très lointain de celui-ci, Hak se serait trouvé dans la même situation que dès à présent, tapis contre un arbre. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il aurait trouvé la force de bouger et de quitter l'endroit en silence, laissant le Soleil se baigner sous la pluie. Non, définitivement, il ne serait pas resté camouflé contre l'arbre, à épier en silence sa protégée : mais un tel monde est bien loin d'ici et maintenant.

Il lui semblait désormais que depuis des heures, il était là, ne sachant que faire, retenant sa respiration, bien incapable de détacher ses yeux de la peau nue de la jeune fille. Ou plutôt de la jeune femme. Le poing de Hak se serra dans le vide, le jeune homme se maudissant intérieurement pour cette rectification.

Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas son rôle, de surveiller le moindre de ses faits et gestes ? Aussi forte était-elle, la princesse restait… une princesse. Et quelle idée de se baigner nu en pleine forêt, ainsi, sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Il y avait bien un ou deux dragons qui se seraient battu pour la place de voyeur qu'il occupait à l'instant. Et même pire, ce pourrait être de parfaits inconnus qui traversent la clairière, des hommes harassés par le voyage, et qui tomberait sur cette délicate fleur, posée sur l'eau.

Un « tsk ! » agacé s'enfuit des lèvres du guerrier pour faire sursauter princesse Yona au milieu de l'eau. Dès lors, elle ne mit que quelques secondes à repérer son garde du corps, qui, après l'avoir fixé un instant dans les yeux, détourna son regard en s'esclaffant :

-Je vous avais pris pour un nénuphar, princesse !

Le rire gaillard était une chose qui lui venait toujours naturellement. Avec un peu de chance, la princesse se vexerait, ne comprenant pas en quoi l'on pouvait la confondre avec un quelconque plante, en concluant avec un « un lotus, à la rigueur ! ». Mais seul le silence répondit à Hak. Son excuse était bidon, et sa présence inquiétait la princesse. Il reporta son regard sur elle.

Elle le fixait, tout son corps immergé dans l'eau, à l'exception de cette tête à la chevelure de feu, ce qui pour le coup lui donnait véritablement l'apparence d'une grosse fleur flottante. Les joues quelque peu rose, elle sortit une main de l'eau et l'invita à approcher d'un geste. Craignant trop le courroux de sa protégée pour remettre en question son invitation, il s'approcha en silence de la marre, surpris.

A peine eut-il atteint le niveau de l'eau que Yona se jeta sur l'une de ses jambes et ni une, ni deux, Hak chancela et s'étala dans l'eau.

-Aaaah bordel ! Princesse ! Qu'est-ce que…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'énerver que la réalité le rattrapait déjà : Yona avait avancé dans sa direction sa délicate main qui vint se poser doucement sur la joue du ténébreux. Ses doigts glissaient sur la peau rugueuse et un violent rougissement se saisit de cette chair qui semblait pourtant jusqu'alors tant indifférer la princesse.

-Que faites-vous… ?

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit doucement l'entreprenante jeune femme, en glissant ses mains le long du cou du jeune homme, pour venir s'accrocher dans les bords de son kimono. Les bras écartés de la jeune fille dévoilèrent enfin à Hak de quoi lui décrocher la mâchoire, tandis que, pantois, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se laissait faire en silence, ou presque, puisque le bruit de la pluie fut gentiment remplacé par le bruit de deux respirations.

Le soir, la troupe réunie autour du feu, l'heure des anecdotes arriveraient entre deux brochettes de venaisons. Pour bien étaler sa culture, Yoon leur apprendrait alors que l'espèce de nénuphar des étangs alentours avaient des propriétés aphrodisiaques se propageant dans l'eau, « faisant de la forêt un véritable alambic de filtre d'amour ! ». Mais ces révélations pour Hak et Yona ne se feraient, bien sûr, que le soir venu.


End file.
